As the number of electronic devices enabled for wired and/or mobile communications continues to increase, significant efforts exist with regard to making such devices more power efficient. In this regard, battery life has become one of the most important considerations when purchasing electronic devices. Furthermore, for communication devices, transmit and/or receive circuitry often accounts for a significant portion of the power consumed within these devices. As a result, portable wireless devices become much less portable due to the fact that they have to spend so much time tethered to a charging port. Similarly, stationary wireless devices become much more limited in where we can install them because they need to be located near a power source or a power source needs to be brought to them.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.